The Dreams's Something
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: Being uprooted from her life in Miami Christi Pérez is forced to move to Forks to be with her father and his family who she's never met. She finds love with someone she least excepted. Will sparks fly or will they be gone before they begin? ALL HUMAN!


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its character just the people you don't recognize.

* * *

Sitting back on the plane staring out the window with her head leaning against it; she hated she was being forced out to the small town of Forks. Her own biological father didn't want her so she didn't understand why she was being forced out there. She was stuck there for two years as she was only 16 and couldn't leave until she was 18. She hated it. She wished that she could have gone and been with her uncle but he told her no since he travels a lot and it wouldn't be good for her. She sighs playing with her mother's locket she had wore since the day after she passed. She keeps her gaze out the window until the stewardess taps her shoulder.

She looks over and sees her.

"We'll be landing soon sweetheart, is someone going to be picking you up at the airport?"

"There should be. I don't know if he will be there or not." She says softly.

"Well I'll wait with you until he shows up if you like."

"No, I'll be fine."

She nods and heads back to her duties.

Replacing her head on the window she sighs just thinking about everything that's happened over the last few months. Her mom had been doing really well with the cancer but she suddenly declined and that was when her deadbeat father stepped in only after she had gotten worse. He had paid off all her medical bills, paid for her to stay in the apartment until she few out there and sent her uncle money so that she could food and other needs.

Feeling the plane descend onto the airports runway and feeling the bounce as they hit the ground she sits up and gathers her belongings and unbuckles her seatbelt and turns on her phone and sees she has four missed calls and text messages. She looks at the text messages first.

**Tito: Did you get there okay? Call me as SOON as you land.  
Tito: Scratch that first one call me as soon as you meet up with that Father of yours. I want a word with him.**

She smiles and laughs seeing her uncle's text messages. She then moves onto the next two.

**Carlisle {Dad XP}: What time does your flight leave so I know when to leave the hospital to get there.  
** **Carlisle {Dad XP}: Edward will be there to pick you up when your flight lands.**

She rolls her eyes. Of course the brother she never knew and who possibly hated her for no good reason was going to be picking her up.

She goes onto the voicemails the first being from her uncle demanding to know why her cell was off and he still hadn't called him.

The second one was from him apologizing realizing she was still on the plane.

The first of the remaining two were from Edward demanding to know where fuck she was. The last one was also from him saying she could find her own way home that he didn't give a shit.

The passengers debark the plane and head the luggage carousel to collect her bags then she heads outside and grabs a cab.

"Where do you need to go little lady?"

"The Cullen home please."

The driver nods and heads over there in silence.

Nearly an hour later the cab driver stops in front of the Cullen home and helps her with her bags.

"Thanks, here's the fair and a tip."

"Thanks you, have a good day."

"Yea, you too." She said as she gathered her bags then heads up to the front door and is about to knock when the door is yanked open.

"So you're the affair child that nearly ripped my family apart?" came a deep voice.

She looks up and sees a bronze haired boy her age in front of her.

"If you want to call me that then yeah." She said as a high pitched squeal came.

"Oh Edward is your sister here yet! I've been looking for a new shopping buddy since Rosalie backed out on me last time!" the voice came from a small pixie like girl came bouncing in.

"Yea, Ali this is her."

"Oh it's so wonderful to meet you! I'm so sorry about your mom. I'm Alice Brandon. Edward's girlfriend!"

"Christina Pérez."

"Pérez?" Alice asks.

"I'm half Cuban on my mom's side." She said as _Daddy's Little Girl by Pitbull_ started playing from her cell phone. She pulled it out and smiles when she saw the caller ID.

"Hola Tito, como estas?" she says. She says then goes on to speak quickly in Spanish and Edward hears his name and Carlisle's a few times with an added eye roll.

She talks to him for a moment then hangs up.

"What were you saying?" demands Edward as Alice shoves him out of the way and helps Christi with her bags.

"Wouldn't you like to know. So when is Carlisle getting home? My uncle wants to talk to him."

"He gets home at eight, then we're all going out to a nice dinner." Alice says.

She nods and keeps quiet. Alice shows her up to her room and helps her unpack in silence. Alice gets to a leather bound book with Christi's initials on it and she goes to open it when Christi grabs it.

"Please don't. It's my private journal and song book."

She nods.

"Sorry, I was just curious and song book? You write music?"

"It's the only time I feel at peace lately since my mom died. There's a lot of dark shit in this right now."

Alice nods and leaves her be about it.

Later on that night when Carlisle and Esme get home from work Carlisle heads upstairs and sees Christi's bedroom door shut. He knocks and doesn't hear an answer so he opens it and sees her sound asleep with her iPod blasting in her ears with her journal open on her bed next to her with a pen in the middle of the book.

He walks over and gently removes the iPod and book and places them on her desk across the room after shutting off her iPod and closing her book. He knew this wasn't going to be easy with her but he planned on damn well fixing everything that he ever did wrong in her life which was the past 16 years of her life until the last few months.

As he exited the room he heard Edward walking through the house making a racket. He snorts and finds the boy then slaps him upside the head.

"Keep quiet! She's asleep after a long day today! Now keep your trap shut and be quiet!"

"Why do you care now when you didn't care in the past?" Edward replies with a smartass remark.

Carlisle glares at his son.

"Keep quiet."

"Fine." He snorts then stomps, loudly, up to his room then slams his door shut then loud music blast from his room.

Carlisle rolls his eyes and walks into the kitchen.

"Hello dear, how is she?" questions Esme.

"Sleeping."

Esme nods and goes to look in the refrigerator for something to make for dinner.

Edward comes in and looks at them.

"What are you doing?" he snorts.

"Making dinner."

"I don't see why the four of us can't go out and leave the fucking affair child here." Snides Edward folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the counter scowling.

"Be nice Edward Anthony." Scolds Esme.

"No."

"Fine, then you are grounded until you be nice to her. Car keys, now!" Carlisle says holding out his hand for the car keys.

Edward growls and yanks the car keys from his pocket and slaps them into Carlisle out stretched hand.

"Now say good-bye to Alice and get your ass upstairs and into your room until you are called down for dinner."

Edward snorts and does he's told.

"He's an angry teenager Carlisle, don't blame yourself for this. He's just angry at the world."

"He hates me. Esme, he doesn't even look at me or acknowledge me anymore. Not ever since he found out that Christina was coming here to live with us."

She sighs nods.

XXX

Waking up and smelling Penne alla Vodka she gets up and heads downstairs following the scent. She heads into the kitchen and sees Esme and Carlisle.

"Hey you're awake." Esme said.

"Uh, yeah. I smelt something really good and came down to see what it was."

"Penne alla Vodka, you're uncle told me it was your favorite after he threatened my life if I hurt you in any shape or form." Carlisle says.

Christi gives her first genuine laugh since before her mother's death and says, "Good ole Tito Armando."

"Tito?"

"Spanish way of saying uncle. I'm Cuban from my mother's side of the family."

They nod. Carlisle knew who her uncle was and he had met him once and it scared the shit out of him. The man was intimidating.

* * *

A/N: I got this idea from RideEmLikeACowboyJazzy from their story _**It's fucking complicated!**_. If you like slash stories go and check it out! I've been reading it and its fran-freaking-tastic! Don't forget to review! Thanks!

DMSG92


End file.
